Un-opened Bud
by SkyFairies
Summary: She had been watching the cold and icy boy all along. Not realizing that what she truly yearned for, was a burning hot fire.


_Pink and Gold_

_x-x-x_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Every person yearns for love. <em>**

**_The thing is, no one realizes how painful this feeling can become._**

**_It may be a gift, and it might become a thorn._**

**_But either way, we all underestimate our hearts._**

**_At least, until the very last second._**

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

The blond girl was watching from afar again. Day after day, just looking.

Because she knew everything would be ruined if she spoke up.

The two boys were both laughing loudly, switching moods so quickly that the female couldn't even tell what she heard to begin with.

_Gray._

That was his name.

But in reality, that color didn't match his personality at all.

A large smile was always on his face. And he was constantly surrounded by people. Every second.

The only time she saw him partially alone, was when the boy walked to school.

She couldn't stand crowds anyways.

So all the woman did was watch. Staying away, but close enough to see his face. It only happened at this particular time in the mornings.

The golden haired girl walked slowly from behind.

Not noticing that someone else was taking peeks at her too.

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

Now her lips were curved upwards, having just heard something funny from her friends.

She was standing in the same room as him. Still staying in that position, never moving.

The popular male came over to greet them, as he had done every day.

She said her daily greeting as well.

The other boy was there too. His dark eyes were averted away from her. Her brown orbs had always glanced over to him, wondering if he would meet her gaze. Even if only for a second.

They still didn't.

But she never really cared either way.

It was like that each time.

The girl was focused on the person that intrigued her so much, ever since the first day of high school.

The group talked normally, chatting about random topics.

She was in bliss.

x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a new year of school. A fresh start.

Yet everything stayed the same. And she didn't bother to change it.

The black haired male came over with his friend again. They exchanged small smiles.

But this time his two eyes were looking else where.

Hers followed.

They landed on a new transfer student. The shy girl who had curly blue hair. She was sitting on the other side of the classroom.

He started walking in her direction.

No chat would occur this time.

What shocked her the most was the look in his eyes. The same one that she wore each morning.

The female didn't know what she was doing. A voice that shouldn't have belonged to her called out to him, teasing his new found interest in a sly manner. Like she was urging him to go.

Afterwards, she was shocked by her actions.

Her head quickly turned around. The blond didn't want to look at anything. Her chest tightened. She didn't know why she felt so much betrayal.

One tear slipped down.

Bangs covered her face from sight.

The girl sank lower.

Footsteps came in her direction.

Someone tapped her shoulder.

Brown met onyx for the first time.

...

So in the end, it wasn't the same at all.

Everything had started anew.

* * *

><p>Raindrops were pattering down on the city.<p>

She was watching the two walk again.

One drop of water fell into her eye.

The female blinked, surprised and annoyed.

When her eyelids rose again, her gaze was drawn over to a lighter color.

Pink.

And only pink.

It was easier to look at on this cloudy and dark day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The school bell rang for the final time.

She felt nothing.

Dull eyes watched the new couple from the rooftop.

Black with Blue.

One hand gripped her umbrella tightly. Knuckles were a deadly white.

She walked away from the scene and started down the long stairway.

Tears flew behind, pattering onto the ground where the confession had taken place.

Where her ears heard the laughter and joy afterwards.

Her back pressed against the wall silently, only listening.

And after the realization sunk in, her legs gave away. Her body slid down from the wall and down to the floor.

A storm of quiet sobs came out.

Pain took over her entire being.

Pink watched Gold.

The boy could only look from his hiding place.

For the two of them, each drop of salty water cast away was another load of grief. Overwhelming and unbearable.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Her legs carried her lifeless body. Step by step, just moving forward.

Energy was sinking away.

When the flashback came back again, she couldn't hold it any longer.

The thin barrier shielding her away from complete sadness fell down.

Her knees hit concrete.

The girl waited for the cold and sharp knives raining from above to cut into her. To free her from only feeling the emptiness.

...

Nothing.

Her ears faintly heard the patter of rain against an umbrella.

Very faint.

The blond opened her eyes.

Her head tilted up.

A roar of sound flew into her ears.

All of her surroundings were painstakingly clear.

Brown met Onyx.

Gold touched Pink.

_He _was the one standing next to her. Holding up his own wall for the both of them.

They sat in an empty circle. Water only dropped outside of it.

_Pain._

Natsu stood just one foot away.

Holding out his arms.

She didn't hesitate.

Yellow tresses flew. Everything fell down.

Pale arms clung onto the only source of comfort.

Her body felt hot.

Completely different from the cold she had loved before.

The woman didn't mind the rain.

Or the tears dropping down to her head.

They were warm.

Lucy just held tighter to her source of fire. And it finally stopped the flood of sorrow.

Replacing the icy waves with his burning rays of sunlight.

Ones that melted away snow at the last second-

And grew a tiny flower bud.

Not opened yet, but still waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it ;) I got the idea and then rushed to type.<strong>

**-SkyFairies**


End file.
